Rayploks
The Rayploks are an invasive race which hail from an unknown planet which have spread across the Universe. They are considered menaces, and are actively exterminated whenever they are discovered, but have nonetheless managed to survive millennia of attempts to snuff them out. Rayploks arrive on planets through a wide variety of means, usually through masquerading as another race. Once out among a planet's population, they will hunt their prey and others with their seed. The seed will incubate inside of them, eventually erupting into a new Rayplok. They have been responsible for the total eradication of life on countless worlds and have proven to be extremely difficult opponents for most races across space. Despite this, to races/organizations with Power, they are not all that much of a threat at all and are regarded as little more than nuissances. Not only do their more advanced physiologies usually prove resistant to Rayplok seeds, but the Rayploks own rather weak Aura means they are swiftly taken care of. A single SENTINEL is often enough to exterminate an entire infestation of them with ease. 'Physiology' Rayploks are medium sized predators which stand roughly 4.5" tall when upright, though they tend to move around on all fours. They have green, slimy skin and powerful muscles. On their hands and feet they possess four claws which are capable of slicing through solid steel with a wave of their hand. Rayploks possess truly fearsome viseages with big red eyes and grinning mouths full of teeth. They are expert mimics, able to contort themselves in such a way that they can match the silhouette of practically anything. They use this ability to fill out the skins they steal from their prey so they can masquerade as another race. In order to draw in new prey they also project a distinctive pheremone which can serve to entrance the senses of weaker races. However, for other races with more powerful senses this also tends to be a dead giveaway as to their true identity. Their most notable feature however are the numerous tentacles they have hanging from their head. The tentacles are elastic in nature and can extend a great distance. They are generally used to capture a potential host whereupon the tentacles will ensare them and then force their way into any openings they can find. Once inside the host's body they will deposit a seed, which will grow into a new Rayplok. The host does not survive this, and their corpse will provide the first meal for the newborn. The tentacles can also be used as weapons, allowing the creature to fight at great ranges and can be even be hardened into piercing projectiles. 'Powers' Rayploks possess formidable physical powers, and are superhumanly strong, fast, and resilient. They are also highly adaptable and have terrifying abilities of camoflauge and mimicry. They tend to observe their prey for a period in order to learn their habits and behavior. Before devouring them, they will often skin their prey which they are able to wear, manipulating their body, voice, and behavior as such that to a casual acquainance a difference is rarely noticed. Adding to their physical abilities, Rayploks also possess Aura, albeit a rather negligible amount. Even the strongest Rayplok will rarely be more than the middle of the E-Class on the SENTINEL Power Scale. 'Personality' Despite their beastial natures, Rayploks possess a keen intellect which they use to separate and corner their prey. They are capable of speech and reason, but are cold and manipulative with sadistic personalities. They regard all other beings as food. 'Culture and Society' The Rayploks exist in a sort of hive mind. 'Religion' The Rayploks have no religion to speak of, but are completely devoted to their Queen in a manner which could be understood to be worship. 'Trivia' - There is a small population of Rayploks on Earth, but they rarely get the chance to become much of a threat thanks to the efforts of AEGIS. - During his time drifting, John commonly came across Rayploks and would kill them when he found them. Because of his saran senses, he was able to smell the Rayplok pheremone and stop them before they managed to impregnate anyone with their seed.